


Only Lovers Left

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dorks in Love, M/M, Made For Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Finn and Kylo are vampires that been together longer than time itself ( as Finn put it)As years passed the two gave each other space to let the other do as they wished.  Kylo a bored vampire longs for something more interesting in life but wishes not engaged with the world. Meanwhile Finn explores the world but wants something more down to earth.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 21
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you scene only lovers left alive fic is inspired from that  
> and if you haven't do watch it it's pretty good. Got Tom Hiddleston and Tilda Swidton as vampire couple :D

_Now lookise here cat! My son here is trying to take a nap! And if his nap is disturbed he gets the hiccups! Now if you ruin his naptime and I hear_ _just a single Y-UCK! I'LL SKIN YA ALIVE AND USE YOUR FUR AS A BLANKET! NOW GET!_

Kylo watched the TV as his mind slowly became numb. To think Tom the cat was getting yelled at all because of Jerry the mouse. " What a dick." He mumbled watching Jerry hit Tom's knee with a pipe thus yelling his classic scream. Which followed Butch's son getting the hiccups. " I already seen this episode." He groaned turning the TV off. Getting up, Kylo slowly moved to the curtains, grabbing an old fireplace poker he used it to open it slighty sighing in relief. It was nightfall now thank goodness. _So old fashioned, carry a watch or a phone._

_I heard they’re on the 11th model now._

Kylo smirked, thinking of his lover Finn. He always loved technology and how humans advanced over the years. Kylo in other and saw them getting more lazy. “ Where is that watch?” Kylo looked around seeing all his cluttered of various *collectors* items over the years. All watches he had had long died he started creating boxes of ones he fixed or rather WOULD fix. Seeing old Donald watch it was still ticking just as good. “ 11:11..” He whispered stroking the old watch. 

_11:11? Kylo make a wish!_

_Of what-why?_

_Because it’s fun! Let’s see....okay I made mine!_

_What you wish for?_

_I'm not telling you it’s bad luck! *laughes* Okay tell me yours._

_*chuckles* You just said it’s bad luck._

_For me, now come on tell me! I’ll be your best friend if you do~_  
  


Kylo smiled at the little memory. He closed his eyes kissing the watch. “ I wish you were here...” Opening his eyes he placed the watch back down and went upstairs to clothes room. He needed make his stop at the clinic for his _supply_. It was standard police uniform badges included despite being dulled over the years. The finishing touch was putting on his glasses and grabbing a duffel bag that had the state’s county name on it.

” I’ll call him before breakfast." Kylo made a mental note to himself before taking his leave making sure his house was locked and secured.

***

The clinic was empty no surprise. Few nurses here and there checking on patients or doing paperwork. Kylo walked in quickly trying to ignore the front desk. ” Oh good evening-er morning Officer Peterson!” Kylo waves at her not saying a word he really need to be in and out with this.  
“ If you’re looking for Doctor Hux he should be in room-“

” 5B down the hall turn right. I know.”

” That’s good! Should I call-“

” No! No thank you nurse. It’ll be quick...enjoy rest of your day.”

” You too officer Peterson!”

The nurse went back to playing solitaire on her computer. Quickly, Kylo speed walked down the hall making his right turn. Sure enough there was Dr. Hux at his fine black leather chair staring into a microscope. “ Blood cells fine though lacking in population.” He mumbled getting up the ginger doctor jumped seeing Kylo standing right next to him.   
  


“ You know you could’ve just called me, Ronnie.”

” My phone died...didn’t wish to disturb you.”

” Sure. The usual then?”

Kylo nodded dropping the duffel bag on the work bench and opened it up pulling nearly two grand out. He passed it to Hux who counted it very careful. “ You know I never come short.” He mumbled and Hux grinned kissing his money. “ Yes but you never know...officers these day are becoming more sloppy on there end.” Hux pocketed the money and went to the steel door fridge opening it. Nobody really did blood bags anymore now they were placed in metal containers keeping it cold and clean. It made Kylo’s mouth watered but he controlled himself. He’s been clean for over 50 years after all.

” Same correct? 4 AB+, 2 B-, 1 O+, and lastly 3 AB-?”

” Could we swap out the B- for another O+?”

Hux arched his eyebrow not expecting the change since it was usually no. “ Had a close call so another O would be greatly appreciated.” Hux shrugged his shoulders making the swap and placing the bottles gently and with care into the duffel bag. “ Pleasure doing business with you officer.” Hux extended his hand out for shake. Kylo gave him a quick fist bump and took his leave.

” Enjoy rest of you day, Doctor.”

***  
Finally back home, Kylo stripped out his police uniform tossing it in a corner. He slipped on black tank top and black sweatpants. Placing all but the one AB+ blood bottle in the fridge. Reaching into the cabinet he pulled out a 1970 Darth Vader glass that came from a Burger King, his favorite cup. Filling the cup half way he placed the rest back into the fridge and went to his favorite couch. Sitting down getting comfortable, Kylo almost took a sip but stopped feeling he was forgetting something.

” Ah the TV.”

Finding the remote, he turned it on smiling that looney tunes was now playing. His favorite character of course being Bugs was on messing with couple of gangsters. “ Cheers Finn.” Kylo raised his cup in air before drinking the blood in one gulp. His fangs were now peaking out as the red liquid hit his teeth. It was almost like a high as the new fresh blood became circulating inside his body. If Finn were here they share a messy kiss and- Kylo covered his mouth before a moan could escape. He was getting aroused just thinking about it, silly him. Before he could take care of his _urges_ the door bell rang killing it instantly. Huffing, Kylo got up to peak out the window he saw person waving in middle of the abandoned road.

” It’s me dummy open up I got the stuff!”

Kylo closed the curtain and went downstairs opening the door. “ Hello Rose.” The small girl smiled hugging him and went inside to escape the cold air. Kylo bent down grabbing the two boxes Rose left for him to get.

” Ah you’re watching looney tunes? I miss that show! Me and my sister Paige use watch this all the time during breakfast before going to school.”

” So what you get this time?”

Rose folded her arms pouting, “ Gee Kylo you sure know how treat your lady guest don’t ya?” Kylo rolled his eyes walking to the fridge pulling out a grape Fanta soda can and giving it to Rose. “ Anything else you’re majesty?” Rose tapped her chin humming, “ It be nice if you had bag of chips for me too but your improving! The can is cold for once!” Rose giggled opening her soda to take a sip. Kylo said nothing opening the box and smiled.

” Seinfeld VHS tapes ALL 9 seasons. Found few Betty Boop tapes as well thought you might like that. I even found vintage Scooby Doo mystery van piggy bank! Other box is bunch of cartoon cups and plates since you clearly don’t have enough of those. And yeah that’s it for now.”

Kylo sat the boxes in the corner and fished into his pocket pulling out wands of cash and handed it to Rose. “ Thank you!” She exclaimed shoving it in her bag not needing to count it.   
  
“ Anything else? Want me keep you company this lonely night?”

” No I’m good.”

” Really? Cause I was thinking we could go to this arcade that as all classic ones and-“

” **I SAID NO ROSE**! I mean- not tonight maybe another time...come on let’s get you back to car I been spotting lot of wildlife coming out around this time.”

” Yeah...good idea...thanks.”

Kylo walked Rose back to her car and scanned the area making sure nobody was watching or planning to follow her. “ Hey thanks again for the stuff it’s really cool. I appreciate you.” Rose smiles giving Kylo a fist bump. “ Anytime, hey I’m still looking for that thing you asked for while back. Buddy of mine said he might have one this week. So I’ll focus on that and drop by later!” Kylo nodded backing away from the car so Rose can drive off. He watched it become out of sight and he finally walked back inside locking the door.

” I was suppose to do something....right call Finn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo loves collecting nostalgic items :3
> 
> Next chapter is Finn


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's smut more towards in but be warned I'm kinda rusty lol

" Hey Finn half the town gonna head south you want to come with us?"

" What for? Is something wrong?"

" No. But it's time of month again. 60 days of pure nightfall."

" Really? Sounds lovely."

" Yeah for couple of days but that gets stale quickly. Plus really messes with the animals and honestly people's sleep schedule. There's only so much night one can take."

" To each there own I guess...I might stay just to experience it. Not everyday you have a day let alone a month of darkness. To see all never ending stars without the sun taking it away."

" True. Well if you change your mind you're more than welcome to stay at the farm. The horses do like you afterall."

" I'll keep that in mind Jannah. Say hi to others for me!"

" Will do! Bye Finn!"

Finn waved at his neighbor watching her drive off. Alaska was such a lovely state. To think a whole month in darkness and people didn't want to experience such beauty. "Humans are missing out." Finn said smiling walking back into his cabin. He looked at the star covered curtains for a moment. If he were to stay he wouldn't have to worry about sunlight shiny in his home and burning him. Now he could wake up when he pleased without a care in the world. His phone alarm went off meaning sun will be rising any minute now. " Another time I guess." He said patting the curtain. It was breakfast time anyway, walking to his mini-fridge pulling out a blood bag and unscrewed the cap. 

_You look like a child drinking out a juice box._

_Maybe I like juiceboxes. Besides I thought you like old fashion mister drinking blood from a cup. Which I might add has grouchy smurf on it._

_Shut up *chuckles*_

Finn laughed laying down in his little indoor hammock getting comfy. He raised the bag nonchalantly, " Happy eating, mpenzi~" Finn drank the blood enjoying the sweet taste. If Kylo was here he say there was little blood left on his cheek. Finn would giggled wiping the opposite side saying if he got it. Kylo would laugh and lend over to kiss him claiming to have gotten it. Finn sighed shaking the now empty bag. _Has it really been 20 years?_ To be fair 20 felt like 5 in Finn's eyes. Vampire just saw time differently. Of course they loved each other deeply, they were married after all. 105 years together. They didn't _split_ up just wanted to do their own thing at their own pace. 

" I should call him..."

Finn tossed the bag in the trashcan and pulled his phone out. The first ring of course didn't go through. Kylo had various phones as year went by. Finn insisted he get a cell phone but Kylo refused. Finn started counting from ten before he could hit 1 his face-time rang and Finn answered before the sound could escape. 

" Hello?"

" Kylo!"

" Finn..."

" How's it goin'?"

" H-hang on I want to see you."

Finn smiled hearing various thing tossed around and pushed aside. " Careful not to break anything." Finn teased turning his phone landscape side. " Sorry-gotta work on the wiring again. Here we go." The black screen finally turned on and Finn smiled seeing his love again. " There you are!" Finn said waving at his phone. " You look great, Finny. You're hairstyle looks nice. " Kylo said and Finn smiled pulling on one of the curls. " Looks like you need a hair cut. But long hair suits you. Benny." Finn replied back wishing Humans made it possible to reach their hands into their phone to touch from the other side. Kylo chuckled as his smile went down. 

" What's wrong?" You look paler than usual? Someone being mean to you?....Blood shortage?"

" It's fine...everything's fine. Blood is still good. And people usually avoid me at all cost even without knowing _what_ I am. Besides I have...a friend that beat them up before you.

" A friend? Aww you made a friend that's so cute! Surely you can't be tired of your friend?"

Kylo said nothing and began looking everywhere but at Finn. He sat up now feeling more worried than before. " You know you can tell your husband what's bothering you. It'll be our little secret. Not even your friend will know." Finn said jokingly but also stern. Kylo finally looked back up at him, " Just miss you that's all...." Finn sighed for a movement. He missed Kylo too but it was **Kylo's** idea after all they _give each other time apart_.

" You should come to Alaska! Did you know for 2 months Alaska becomes completely dark! We could walk around all day without the sun in sight! I have a cabin you and bring you tapes it'll be fun!"

" You're in Alaska? Why would you stay at that boring place?"

Finn rolled his eyes at Kylo missing what he just said. " Finn don't pout I'm kidding. Even if I did...can't stay long..." Kylo flashed Finn quick sad eyes and Finn huffed. " Oh alright I'll come to you. But next time you call me you're coming back to Alaska with me." Kylo gave a toothy grin nodding in agreement.

" I'll see you soon Finny. Have a good morning. Love ya."

" Love you too, Benny. Have a good evening."

Finn hung up covering his face. Of course Kylo feel into his moods again but if that meet seeing him face-to-face so be it. " Shit. I need pack and plan my flights." Finn jumped out his hammock and to search for his suitcase and laptop so he can plan his flight just right to avoid any sunlight. Once that was handle, Finn began packing his mainly souvenirs he found during his travels along with few gifts for Kylo and his little friend too. Finn made a quick call to Jannah asking for a lift to the airport which wasn't trouble at all. There was one more call which caught Finn by surprise.

" Master Luke?"

" Kid? Good you're awake."

" Heh am I ever asleep? I'm surprise you can work phone."

" very funny you little shit. Listen I had a vision-"

" A vision? Let me guess a foresaw a deer eating your turnips again?"

" No it was a Harlequin rabbit thank you very-Stop distracting me this is important!"

" *laughing* Okay okay I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Anyway I had a vision of your wild sister."

" Rey?...Is she in trouble?"

" No at least not bad enough she can't get herself out of. Anyway just thought you be wary of her. She's a chaotic little beast. You know she's eating human food!? Human food Finn! Anyway that's all I wanted to tell you."

" Okay Master Luke I appreciate the heads up. That all?"

"......"

" Master Luke?"

" Huh? Oh sorry drifted off for a bit um tell Ben I said hi."

" Sure thing, Master Luke."

The line ended and Finn shook his head. _Guess old age effects old vampires too._

***

Finn was practically giddy during his flight and Uber ride over to Kylo's home. Finn was still in awe Kylo choose Vegas of all places despite being such an introvert. Then again Vegas had easy access to pawn shops the vampire collector. " This the place? Looks bit...nevermind." The driver got out to retrieve Finn's bags and Finn gave the driver 5 stars. The neighborhood was nearly abandoned all house were either boarded up or condemned entirely. Perfect place for his beloved. As the driver passed, Finn looked up seeing Kylo at the door wearing a black sweater and jeans. " Hey you." Finn ran up kissing Kylo passionately and with hunger. _I missed you so much_. Finn moaned hearing Kylo's thoughts in his head. " Kylo at least let me get inside first." Kylo gave a dark chuckle picking Finn up bridal style causing the other to yelp. " Which do you prefer the couch or bedroom?" Finn giggled kissing Kylo's nose. " Bedroom!" Kylo kissed Finn's nose back, using his speed they were both in bedroom kissing yet again.

" I want you~" Kylo groaned delivering wet kisses along Finn's neck. Finn combed his fingers through Kylo's hair. He licked the shell of his ear and whisper, " Want me? **Get it then**." Finn held Kylo's hand feeling him thrust against him. Finn's legs wrapped around Kylo's waist pulling him deeper inside. " **Faster** ~" Finn order and who Kylo to refuse. He quicken his pace earning such lovely sounds that were only meant for Kylo's ears alone. Kylo hit Finn's spot each time drinking in each and every moan, yelp, and whine Finn could make. Kylo grunted feeling fangs sink into his shoulder making him cum. Finn came shortly after finally releasing his mouth from Kylo's flesh. The two shared a bloody kiss, holding each other tightly never letting go.

" I love you." The two said breathlessly in unison finally united yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back in town!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa boi a triple combo all in one day that's a first.  
> I'm enjoying this fic too much to stop lol

Felt good having Finn back again, all to himself. Waking up and seeing his love instantly brighten his night. He scooted over holding Finn's hand rubbing each knuckle tenderly. Finn groaned burring his head in Kylo's chest. " Morning moonlight. It's night time." Finn grabbed Kylo's pillow throwing over his head to drown out the noise. " I have special breakfast for you." He said kissing Finn's hand. Kylo yelped feeling his chest being gnawed on. " Not that- at least not yet. Come on I got it just for you." Finn finally popped his head from underneath the pillow. " Really?" Kylo kissed Finn's forehead getting out of bed to fetch their breakfast. Upon returning with two cups one with Itchy and the other with Scratchy from the Simpsons. He snorted seeing Finn nearly cocooned in the comforter. 

" Still sleeping? Guess I'll drink by myself. This nice, fresh, O+ bl-"

" Gimme!"

Kylo laughed seeing Finn attempted to pin the other against the wall. " What's the magic word?" Finn pouted kissing Kylo on the arm and proceeded to give a light bite. " It was please but because you're so cute when cranky I'll allow it." Kylo and Finn took their cup in hand clinking it together and drank at once. " Wow." Finn said amazed, licking his fangs savoring it. " How you get O+?" Finn asked licking his fangs yet again, he spotted Kylo starring at him.

" What?"

" You got a little..."

" Oh!....did I get it?"

" Hmm no still there. Maybe look in a mirror."

" Ha ha very funny."

" Okay that one sucked I'm sorry. Here let me."

Kylo swiped his tongue across corner of Finn's mouth making the vampire giggle. Oh how he missed doing that, it never got old. Finn plopped back down on the bed humming. " So what you want do this fine evening?" Kylo shrugged crawling on the bed resting his head in Finn's lap. " Want to see Vegas and all it's pretty flashing lights?" Kylo asked with fake tourist accent making Finn snicker. " That sounds fun, oh Area 51 we could go there maybe finally catch an alien or two." Finn offered not sure what to do with their limitless time together. " Ah my friend, Rose she brought me all 9 seasons of Seinfeld want watch that?" Finn braided pieced of Kylo's hair thinking it over for a bit. 

" Sounds fun let's do it!"

Two spent who knows how many ours on the show but Kylo was positive they were on season 5 or maybe 6. All he know was there's an episode about dreams. " You know I had a dream couple days ago." Finn currently laying across Kylo's lap looked up curious. " About what and don't say me because you always say that." Kylo snorted pulling one of Finn's curls playfully. " You're sister Rey....she's up to something." Kylo said not really fawned of her. Don't get him wrong, during his more _wild_ years way back Rey was an excellent vampire when it came to hunting. But times had change and she did lead him to his now husband Finn. " That's interesting." Finn straighten up so he was leaning on Kylo.

" I had a dream about her and before I left Alaska. Master Luke told me he had vision of her."

" Should we be worried?"

" Come on Rey isn't that bad-"

" Bad no but remember when we went to Australia for honeymoon? And _she_ tagged along? And then because she felt like a third wheel she-"

" Ate 3 boas in front of the band at the bar...one of the snakes was a mother...."

Kylo felt Finn shiver remembering everything in full details. " Well doubt she'll come looking for us or need us for that matter unless hunters have returned." Finn laughed loudly, " Come on Benny you know hunters died off during the great depression." Kylo chuckled petting Finn's hair. " So....before she comes over-not saying she will- but why not spend much time as we can together?" Finn stroked Kylo's face with his palm. " Lovely idea, mpenzi."

It was wonderful, walking the stripe, going to drive thru movies, binge watching old shows, making love. Everything was perfect. Kylo pondered why he thought giving him and Finn space was needed. It didn't matter seeing their love for each other grew bigger than before. Only time they couldn't be together was to restock on supplies which was tonight. " Finny I'll be right back." Finn was reading an old Mad TV comic he looked up and smile. " Off for midnight patrol, officer...Peterson?" Kylo kissed Finn's temple and went to grab his duffel bag. " Yes I am, and if you're good I might bring back _doughnuts_." Finn, the tease, pulled Kylo's belt eyeing it for a moment. " Got time for quick pick-me-up?" Kylo let out a soft moan, much as he love to roleplay he couldn't _not now_ at least. 

" Later only if you have good behavior."

" No promises, officer. Try not to get a ticket."

***

Kylo went to the usual room expecting to see Hux. Instead he was greeted by a different face. " Oh hey there buddy. Startled me for a second." Kylo stared at the man confused on where Hux was. " I'm looking for Dr.Hux." The man rubbed his neck, sighing. " Dr.Hux yeah he's kinda busy...ah cleaning up a mess." Kylo narrowed his eyes not liking the answer one bit. The nurse didn't even inform him Hux was out. " **Why."** The man clicked his tongue and chuckled.

" Where are my manners. I'm Poe Dameron. Fire Chief. Is there anything I can help you with uh..."

" Ronnie. Officer Ronnie Peterson. Perhaps I should come at another time when the doctor is available." 

" O-oh no surely I can help deliver a message. Say I'm pretty familiar with the police department and I never seen you're face before. And I'm good remembering faces. 

Kylo clenched his duffel bag. He needed to leave now the last thing he wanted was attention. _Stop asking questions before I have to-_ " Poe what are you doing?" The two looked at the door seeing Hux wiping his hands.

" Oh Hugs you're done with your cleaning your heh _business_. Me and you're buddy cop here were chatting. Never seen him before what's that-"

" None of your business! My apologizes Officer Peterson. Poe isn't aware of our investigation. Which is VERY private. Now Mr.Dameron will you give us a moment. It'll be quick."

" .....Sure Hux. Officer."

" Chief..."

Poe left the room giving the two a glance and sighed closing the door. Hux pulled down the blinds making sure the door window was covered. " Sorry again I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon." Hux said sitting down in his chair. Kylo sniffed the air smelling Dameron's scent all over him, they no doubt fooled around few hours ago. " It's fine. This will be quick. I need to double the supply anyway." Hux frowned looking at Kylo. " About that officer...this will be our last exchange." Kylo swallowed hard to control himself from growling. " Understandable. Can I get 4 AB-, 4 O+ and O-, and 3 B-?" Kylo reached into the duffel bag pulling out 5 grand. Hux took it placing it in his lab pocket and reached into the fridge. Once all the supply was secure the two glanced at each other. 

" It was...a pleasure doing business with you. I hope you find a new supplier soon."

" Thanks. Good luck with the clinic."

Kylo adjusted his glasses and took his leave. He ignore Poe sitting across from the room talking to him. Not like they see each other anyway. Once in the car, Kylo sat there for a moment holding the steering wheel. " Fuck. Fucking shit." He needed a new source and fast. Hopefully before Finn could notice.

***

Finally back home and after blowing off _some steam_. Kylo entered with a cheerful smile and walked to the living room. " Finny guess what I got. Hit the jackpot with this....one...Finn?" Kylo dropped the bag seeing Finn holding a pistol in one hand and in the other a wooden bullet. " You forgot your toy, officer..." Finn mumbled placing the bullet into the gun. Kylo watched him carefully. Finn placed the gun at his chest which was suddenly out his hand due to Kylo's speed. 

" **Don't fucking joke like that."**

" **Oh so it is real? Tell me, Ben, why would you have something like that?"**

Kylo stared at Finn growling. He looked away and sat down refusing to make contact. " Tell me it's for a hunter or someone not taking a hint you're not one to be messed with....please." Kylo looked up seeing saddess in Finn's eyes and he regretting doing that. " I had Rose make it for me...well had someone make it for me." Kylo lowered his head feeling Finn touch his hand rubbing it softly.

" I wasn't gonna use it...it's just...it's hard Finn. So fucking hard watching this planet become so rotten. People make me sick."

" Not all people."

" *sigh* I know but-"

" Lot of people that wish they had a second chance to see time progress albeit slow and at times go back a step or too."

" I know Finn.It's not all bad, I suppose."

" Then it's not all bad being with your husband who've you know for 105 years."

" You do make me happy the most I guess right under my collections. But they aren't priceless like you."

Finn chuckled hugging Kylo. " Seems I'm still not tired of your overused pick up lines. But I suppose those are priceless when you say it." Finn cupped Kylo's face so they could look each other in the eye. " Promise me you'll never do something like this okay." Kylo nodded and Finn shook his head. " I need to hear it Ben. I'm serious about this." Kylo nuzzled Finn's hand taking a deep breath, " I, Ben Solo promise to never scare you like that again. I swear on my parents' grave." Finn kissed Kylo softly and hugged him tightly.

" Thank you. And I promise we'll communicate more. 20 years wasn't long but had I know it lead to this-doesn't matter we'll work on it together!"

" I'm perfectly fine with that. I said what I meant you know. I couldn't bare leaving you in this world like that. I love you too much despite my _moods_." 

" I'm grateful but don't put that kind of stress on yourself okay?"

" Yeah."

Two sat on the couch quietly enjoying the other's company. Despite their hiccups, it was nice to take care of one another. " Benny?" Kylo looked down seeing Finn playing with his fake glasses. " So every gonna use this outfit for pleasure instead of business anytime soon?" Kylo watched Finn put the glasses on making him look awfully cute. _Guess I'll tell him sooner rather than later._

" We can now~ Want to do it with or without handcuffs?"

" Hmm surprise me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some gingerpilot, angst, and sexy cop roleplay :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up smut first in the beginning ;)

Finn always adored Kylo’s expressions no matter how small they may be. Finn always loved to watch Kylo make his faces despite his mpenzi being ever so shy. Good thing Kylo was handcuffed to prevent such things.

” F-AH-Finn~”

” Well aren’t you a needy officer~”

Kylo looked absolutely delicious riding Finn with nothing but his unbutton police uniform shirt on. His chest was littered with bite marks and hickies. “ Finn-I-I need!” Finn hummed tugging on Kylo’s cock loosely with one hand. His other hand groped on of Kylo’s pecs, or tits as Finn likes to call them teasingly. “ Ah! Finn! Fuck m- AGH~” Kylo buried his face into the pillow as Finn fucked him without mercy. “ You close Benny?” Finn asked licking the shell of a Kylo’s ear, stroking his cock more. “ yES-PLease!” Finn nipped his needy lover’s neck making Kylo cum covering both their chests. Finn groaned thrusting few more times and cam inside Kylo. Two panted for moment almost in sync. Once both calm, Finn pulled out and reach towards the dresser grabbing the key. “ There. Oh your wrists are bruised. Was I too rough?” Kylo nuzzled close to Finn pulling covers onto him. “ You were perfect, Finny. Besides you know it’ll heal in few seconds. Finn hummed stroking the dark red lines around Kylo’s wrists giving them each a gentle kiss. “ Well maybe a few can stay just a tad longer.” Finn mumbled eyeing his work. His favorite mark was definitely the dark purple spot on Kylo’s neck which had two dots on it too.

" Sure you're okay?"

" I'm sure."

" Positive?"

" Yes."

" Are you _O_ so _positive-_ Hey were you goin?"

" To the couch. You ruin how moment with a blood pun."

" I regret nothing and you KNOW it was funny!.....Kylo wait I'm coming with you!"

***

Tonight, Finn and Kylo got back watching a late-night rodeo. Originally, Kylo didn't want to go saying it was stupid and pointless but seeing it first hand he was impressed. " Kylo were you around during the cowboy era?" Finn asked placing his hat onto Kylo's head. " More or less. I wanted to be one anyway but my mom wasn't a fan of heat and dust. So dad gave me white one with gold dice wrapped around it. Hat's long gone but still have the dice." Finn smiled wrapping his hands around Kylo's arms. He loved hearing different parts of his past. " **Finn.** " They stopped at their house seeing the lights were on. Kylo growled slowly walking towards the bushes pulling on a broken bed post he tossed in for situations like these. Finn opened the door and was puzzled it was unlocked. " **Smell anything?"** Kylo asked, walking slowly inside. Finn sniffed the air and paused. " It smells like....garlic bread and the TV is on." Two glanced at each other. Using their speed they went to living room seeing a body on the couch snoring.

" Rey?" The 3 hair-bun vampire woke up seeing the two and smile. " Ben! Finn!" Rey got up hugging the two tightly nearly lifting them off the floor.

" Rey are you eating human food again?'

" **And why fuck are you here?** "

" Kylo!?"

" Nice see you to Ben~"

Rey sat back on the couch and took bite out her cold bread, " Want some?" She offered and Kylo walked away ignoring her and went to turn the TV off. " Hey Ben how come you don't have anything Disney tapes?" Kylo ignored her again making sure she didn't break any of his things. " Ben don't be rude. And Rey you know it's bad luck to enter someone's home without an invitation." Finn said sitting next to his sister. " By the way did you guys get my message?" She asked running over to grab Kylo's cowboy hat and putting it on.

" We did. But did you have to bother Master Luke?"

" I was making sure it worked which it did and here I am!"

" Why shouldn't you be in Italy drowning in pasta or something."

Finn glared at Kylo who shrugged not caring. Finn knew Kylo liked Rey he did but he hated getting visitors unannounced along with people messing with his things. Only Finn could do that. " For your information I got bored of Italy 12 years ago. Besides I got lonely and wanted be with you guys. Had feeling you get back together sooner or later." She giggled and Finn couldn't help but feel for her. Nobody liked being alone. " Well my two favorite people are here." Finn said bashfully, Rey's eyes light up hugging Finn. " So I can stay really? Finn said yes and Ben you're gonna say yes too!" Kylo folded his arms pouting, " Am not! This is my house!" Kylo looked at Finn for backup and the vampire looked at his watch waiting. 

" Finn last time we let her stay with us the boat house was a complete disaster AND we got banned from 13 stores that same night. And I'm pretty sure that one lady was a witch and tried hexing us."

" Hey the Hawaii thing was not my fault and that was 69 years ago get over it!"

" It's cause of you I never got that tiki cup! That shop is closed and the owners died of heart attack."

" Oh just go to Amazon there's 50,000 of them to choose from!"

" **Fuck you, damn scavenger!"**

" **Eat a cross you** **Edgy prep!"**

" **I'll eat a cross the day rat poison kills you!"**

" **It didn't kill me when I was human and it won't when I'm a vampire!** "

" Are you two done? Honestly you two don't even share the same master yet bicker like toddlers."

Finn pinched his nose shaking his head. If they weren't inside the house, Kylo's house, those two would've attacked each other like wild bats. " Is Rey staying or not?" Kylo huffed suling into his chair blowing some hair out of his face. " Whatever, she can sleep in the closet I guess." Rey gave a smug smiling seeing she won. " The won with the old mickey mouse dolls." He finished and snickered seeing Rey's smug grin drop. Finn rolled his eyes, his husband can be awfully petty. " Do you accept Rey?" She shrugged her shoulders and nodded. " So...what's for dinner?" Finn chuckled, her hunger never ceased. " Mpenzi I'll admit I'm hungry too." Both gave Kylo puppy eyes making the vampire sigh and leave the room to fetch their drinks. 

" Rey I wish you two didn't fight."

" Last time you hated we fought together now you don't want use fighting against each other? I'm so confuse."

" *chuckles* You know what I mean and be nice."

" Here."

Kylo returned giving Rey a Hello Kitty sippy cup filled with blood. She stuck her tongue out snatching the cup away. Finn covered his mouth to contain his giggling. 

" Finn I'm older than you don't forget that."

" But still more mature. Now drink your blood you big baby."

***

Finn and Kylo laid in their bed spooning the other. Rey drank almost all of their AB- and when straight to bed finally full. " She's not gonna stay here forever is she." Kylo whispered rubbing Finn's hand. Finn only half asleep snuggled closer to Kylo. " I don't know. She's use to being alone always has been in her human years. Let's give her the company...we're only family she's got." Kylo hummed and Finn smiled knowing they all know what it feels like being lonely. " I'll half to put all my star wars stuff in the safe." Kylo said as Finn mumbled something going back to sleep. " Maybe I should just do Darth Vader since he's my favorite." Finn sluggishly patted Kylo's hand.

" That's nice Benny,,," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gremlin has entered the home!
> 
> Also if you're wondering how or why a vampire can eat human food, well they can't. But Rey said fuck that noise she's gonna continue eating food even if it may or may not kill her. She wanted to spite vampires and God himself eating a whole ass garlic the day she was turned. She's far to powerful to be stopped lol


	5. Chapter 5

" Ben....Finn...you awake?"

The two groaned bundling themselves in the covers. " I'm coming in!" Kylo placed the pillow over his head before Rey could turn on the lights. The bed shook feeling her climbing on top of the two. " It's night-time and I'm hungry!" She said throwing her foot over Kylo. " Can't we sleep in longer?" Finn mumbled already drifting off to sleep. " Go away we're still sleeping." Kylo said under the pillow pushing Rey's leg off of him. " Few more minutes and we'll have breakfast together." Finn said eyes still closed turning away from his sister. " I could get it for you guys. Just tell me where it is..." Finn patted Rey's head gently, " How about you get dress and we'll bring it to you?" Rey giggled kissing Finn's cheek and got up. She grinned picking up Kylo's pillow getting real close to his ear. " Peak-a-boo Ben~ I see you~" The vampire grunted trying to retrieve his stolen pillow while keeping his eyes shut. Rey throw the pillow back on him and ran out the room like a child on Christmas morning. Two heard loud noise down the hall no doubt coming from the TV. 

_Dee Dee get out of my laboratory!_

_Aww but Dexter don't you want to see my new ballet dance?_

_NO! NOW GET OUT!_

_But come on Dexter I pratice really hard-Ooooo! What does this button do?_

_DEE DEE NOOOOOOOO-_

Rey laughed watching Dexter's machine explode. The Tv was turned off and Rey frowned seeing Kylo toss the remote aside. " Hey I was watching that! And no fair you two ate without me!" Kylo shrugged sitting the empty blood-stained cups on the table. " Gimme gimme!" She demanded and because of that Kylo poured hers into a shot glass. Even Finn couldn't help laughing at that. " Least it's the good stuff!" She took the shot quickly ignoring Finn telling her to slow down. Rey fell back feeling a _high_ coming along with how fresh the blood was. She liked her fangs and then the glass itself nearly cleaning it.

" Wow... I want more-it's almost like I'm eating from the source."

" No way in hell you're getting more!"

" You're not eating people again are you? You know more are becoming more poisoned by the day."

" I'm not Finn don't worry."

" I think only posion human that could kill her if she ate the Pope himself or priest."

" **Oh Drink some holy water** **Benjamin**."

" Is there any left? Surprised you didn't go at it first?"

" **It's two early for this.** "

Kylo and Rey stopped instantly, Kylo being mad was one thing but Finn being mad was something else. Two mumbled a sorry and Finn smiled back to his cheerful self. Rey got between Kylo and Finn so she can cuddle against her brother knowing it would annoy Kylo.

" I want do something fun."

" The go have fun."

" Nooo! I want go have fun with YOU guys. Ugh bet you two don't even do anything fun."

" Course we do. We go out see the city lights, go on a drive or two. Oh last night went to a rodeo before you came."

" Oh that's fun expect you didn't invite me nor brought any livestock back. I want see other people!"

" I'm sure we can think of something. Any ideas Kylo?"

Kylo rolled his eyes and slowly thought it over. _Guess there is one place..._

***

**_YOU GOT A STRIKE!_ **

" HA! Did you see that I got a strike!"

" Yeah and it only took you near the end of the game."

" Good job Rey!"

" Kylo you're friends are so cool. So glad you invited me."

Kylo nodded as Rose got up to finish her now last turn. He decided take her up on the offer going to the arcade which recently added a bowling alley. " How you do it Finn? I been trying get grumpy pants here out of house for months!" Rose asked stomping her foot after getting a split. " Oh Kylo once you know him long enough you got these tricks for him do whatever you want!" Kylo shook his head laughing even he didn't know how Finn did it. 

_**GAME OVER! THANK YOU FOR PLAYING!** _

" Oh Rose let's go win prizes now! I want all the candy they go! Hurry before those babies get it!"

Rey dragged a giggle Rose away from the two. Kylo watched them girl making sure Rey wasn't being too bossy at towards his friend. " Well?" Kylo looked at Finn confused, " Aren't you going to win me a million teddy bears?" Kylo gave Finn a quick peck on the lips before standing up. " For you I'll get you 2 million teddy bears." Finn faked pouted holding his husband's hand, " Benny please be realistic here." The two laughed at silly joke and walked over to the arcade section. Rose and Rey were currently playing battle royal pac man game. Winner that ate the others won. While playing Rey pulled out a flask catching the two by surprise. " **Where you get that?"** Kylo demanded and Rey frowned seeing she lost and Rose won earning 50 tickets. " I found it, want some?" She asked smugly waving the flask in his face. _Damn her._ " I'll have some." Kylo watched Finn take it drinking a little and then passed it to Kylo. Knowing they'll deal with Rey later he took a sip and handed it back to Rey. " H-hey mine I try some?" Rose asked blushing a bit. Rey smiled, " Sure~" Before Rose could take it Kylo took it with lighting speed.

" W-whoa! That's like some Kill Bill stuff!

" I know isn't he cool? Right Finn?"

" Yeah..."

" Hey Officer Peterson!"

The four looked up and Kylo's blood ran cold almost dropping the flask which he quickly shoved into his hoodie's pocket. _God fucking damn it._ It was Poe and Hux was right next to him just as shocked. " Is he talking to us?" Rose asked squinting her eyes. _We need to go, Finn. Okay-just stay calm and act natural._ Finn grabbed Kylo's hand and they slowly made their way to exist near the back. Rey followed taking a confuse Rose with them ignoring the odd man shouting Kylo's fake name. The four manage to leave without having too many eyes on them and drove straight home. Once back home they four watched TV in silence ignoring what happen earlier.

" Hey can I have that flask back?"

Rey said breaking the silence which Kylo hated. " No. Think you had enough for tonight." Rey pouted resting her head on Rose's shoulder causing the girl to turn pink. " I think we should call it a night and get to bed. Kylo would you be so kind and make sure Rose makes it home safety?" Kylo nodded getting up and Rose was too but Rey pulled her closer to her. " She'll go in a bit." Rey said avoiding Kylo's glare.

" I-I should probably go it is late."

" I agree."

" And she will don't worry. Why don't you two _early_ _birds_ go to bed."

" Yeah I-I should go too."

Rose said still unable to get up due to Rey's grip. " It was nice meeting you Rose. We should get together, me and you and exchange embarrassing stories about Kylo." Rose blushed as Finn kissed her hand mumbling a goodnight. " Rey I'm serious." Kylo said ready to follow Finn. Rey waved him off, " Don't rush her. It's rude to rush girls." Rey replied and Rose nodded awkwardly. Kylo glanced at the girls one more time before retiring to his room. 

" I'll go it a second Kylo...p-promise."

***

_Peak a boo...Peak a boo...I see you Ben_

Kylo rolled over as Finn lightly kissed his ear. _Don't you dare mister._ Finn chuckled resting his head on Kylo's. " What's in your hand?" He asked out-loud and Finn sighed holding the large canteen. " A togo drink for Rey. Benny I think it's time for Rey to go...I need you back to myself again..." Finn tried masking his possessive side but it was true. He loved Rey, always will but he loved Kylo more. They haven't had their _fun_ which made Finn angsty nearly touched starved. " You always did have best ideas Finny." Kylo replied stroking Finn's face. " I'll check go check on her now." Two shared a lazy kiss until Finn had to break away needing to make sure Rey was handled first.

" Wakey Wakey Rey-" Finn frowned seeing she wasn't in her room. Her things were barely touched including unopened human snacks. Finn left the room and began calling her name scared she might have gotten into trouble, _or worse_. Entering the leaving room, Finn gasped dropping the canteen. Rey was fast asleep with blood smeared on her mouth. Rose....poor Rose was sitting on the couch lifeless with two puncture wounds on her neck. The room was a mess, almost everything was broken, shattered or bitten into. All of Kylo's collections were ruined. Finn growled storming towards Rey tossing her off the Rose's body.

" OW! WHAT THE FUCK FINN!?

" **Shut up."**

Finn touched Rose's body, poor thing body was ice cold. He looked at Rey and she backed away on her knees. " I-I didn't mean to. She was so cute and I was so hungry-" Rey closed her mouth as Finn's eyes glowed red for asplit second and turned around with regret in his eyes. " Ben..." Kylo was at the doorway staring at everything in the room. " B-Ben I didn't-" Kylo held up his finger shaking his head. His eyes were getting watery looking at his now and only deceased friend.

" You drank Rose....you drank her..."

" Um I'm sorry?"

" It's okay Ben she's just about to leave."

" Just?"

Finn grabbed Rey's arm pulling her out the room. " HEY! FINN LET GO-LET GO OF ME!" Finn ignored her even the scratching on his arm and hand. Once at the front door she was shoved out. Her bags were thrown out as well some of clothes were scattered across the lawn courtesy of Kylo. " HEY THAT'S MY STUFF YOU DUMBASS!" She spat gathering and shoving her things back into her bags. " **Go away and never come back to our house ever again. Now fuck off**." Finn closed the door ignoring Rey's shouting from outside. Calling them dicks, snobs, and other petty insults. Finn didn't care, as much as it hurt to kick her out it had to be done. Finn walked back to the room seeing Kylo wiping his eyes sitting next to the now deceased Rose.

" Why couldn't she have turned her..."

Kylo mumbled kicking away his now broken vinyl records. Finn walked up to Kylo to comfort him but stopped hearing faint breathing. The two immediately looked at Rose unsure if what they just heard. Before Kylo could move a hand weakly touched his. Rose eyes opened but barley looking at the two.

" h-,,,,help-,,,,me,,,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen if rey was a vampire she really couldn't control her feeding habits. She basically grew up and lived barley eating. However that doesn't excuse eating your brother-in-law only human best friend.  
> And because Rose is best girl I couldn't just kill her like that..what do boys gonna do who knows...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter left ^-^

" h-,,,,help-,,,,me,,,"

_She's alive!?_

_I-I didn't feel her pulse- Rey didn't turn her!_ _What do we do???_

_I don't know Finn. She's nearly dying before us...I might have too_

_We can't do that!_

_Then what you want me to turn her!?_

Finn and Kylo looked at each other puzzled. They look at Rose trying to move with whatever strength she got left. Kylo clenched his fist growling. Poe saw them, **all for of them**. If he killed Rose she'll be reported missing and Poe no doubt will report to the police. " Ben, we're losing her. Don't make her suffer." Finn whispered rubbing Rose's hand trying to ease whatever energy she can muster. _Then there's no other choice then_. Finn watch Kylo pick up Rose. " K-,,,lo,,," Kylo shushed her rubbing her cheek. " It'll be alright, I promise." Kylo bite his arm making it bleed. Lifting his arm, he placed it near Rose mouth. " Drink this and you'll be good as new...come on Rose." Rose's body was going limp. Quickly, Kylo drank some of his own blood forcing into Rose's mouth. Finn watched anxiously. He listened carefully hearing Rose's heart beat slow down and finally stopped. The wounds on her neck were gone. Rose eyes widen and screamed jumping off of Kylo and fell on the floor.

" W-where is she!?"

" Where's who, Rose?"

" THAT GIRL! S-SHE BITE ME AND-WHY IS MY SHIRT BLOODY! WHY IS YOU ARM BLEEDING!?"

" Rose please calm down and we'll explain-"

" Kylo who is this!?"

Kylo ruffled his hair getting frustrated, he never turned anyone and this was a the first he had no idea what to do. " Rose please sit down and stop talking for a moment. The girl sat down instantly not thinking much of it. Kylo and Finn sat between her hoping it bring her some type of ease. " Rose. We're vampires and now you're one too." Finn gave Kylo a _what the hell_ look.

" That girl...she's my sister, not my real one since I'm an only child-um we share the same master. She got carried away... **again**. We're so sorry about that!" 

" So what are you two?"

" Well Finn's my husband, 105 years and counting."

" I see....so if you two are vampires. And you said that girl that bit me was your sister, _sorta_. And you made me a vampire....are you my new dad? Am I you guys new daughter!?"

" No?'

" YES! I always wanted kids but Benny was dodge my question!"

" Finn! Rose why are you taking this so well????"

The two looked at Rose who shrugged her shoulders. " I mean vampires are cool. And honestly I kinda figure you were..." Kylo arched his eyebrow trying figure out how. _It's not cause I stayed up during the night._ " Well no. Remember when I brought you that Mirror death star ball. I didn't see your reflection but I didn't want to judge since you're like only friend I made in years..." Kylo rubbed his neck looking away, if he wasn't dead he be blushing right now. " Oh Benny she's perfect~" Finn was hugging Rose making the new vampire giggle. " Now hold on- We still need figure this out! The police could be looking for her-US!" Rose looked at Kylo worried, " Am I-I mean are we in trouble." Kylo pinched his nose huffing.

" I don't know but we should probably leave. Get out this state maybe the country even."

" B-but why? Can I go home and pack first?"

" **No.** "

" Kylo."

" The man saw our faces, MY face. He knows I'm not a real cop and it'll only be matter of time before he starts digging."

" But once he knows I'm alive it'll be okay."

" No it won't Rose. People just don't give vampires fresh blood without asking questions. I should have never killed that cop."

" You killed a cop!?"

" Rose calm down! And Kylo just stop talking. I have an idea."

The two looked at Finn who was smiling despite the stress blooming around them. " What?" Finn pulled out his phone typing away. Rose peaked over his shoulder trying to steal a stance. " I have to make a few calls. Kylo pack some clothes for you and Rose, make sure it's winter base. And you can bring 5 vhs tapes of your choosing. Now if you excuse me I need make some phones call." Finn began walking away but stopped seeing the others were still confused.

" Guy we need to catch if we're gonna catch our flight before sunrise."

" But where are we going?"

" Alaska. There's still a month of pure darkness afterall!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes family can be you, your vampire husband, and your human best friend now your vampire daughter :D
> 
> kept this chapter more dialogue base. But last chapter will be long and more detailed


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter  
> Thank you all for reading :D

Rose tapped her foot anxiously. Thank goodness for her wearing sunglasses or people see her eyes moving around frantically. “ Rose you need to calm down.” Kylo whispered to her and smiled at one of the security guards walking by. “ I-I can’t,,,the smells,,,it's too much,,," If it wasn't for the scarf covering Rose's mouth people would have saw her fangs. Despite drinking the last of their supply to prevent her urges. However, smelling the source itself is always hard and tempting even for older vampires. " Rosie relax. We're at an airport, as of now people see a girl possibly afraid of heights. It's 5 hour flight which is nothing for us." _Easy for you to say_. Rose thought pulling her scarf up making sue it didn't slip.

" _Now calling all first class passengers for Flight FN-2187 leaving from Las Vegas, Nevada to Utqiaġvik, Alaska."_

The three got up grabbing their two bags, one large suitcase and one carry-on each. Once all seated, they were thankful the flight wasn't full meaning no-worries for someone to bring in sunlight, _for time being at least_. " Can I get you three anything to drink?" The flight attendant asked with a bubble smile. Rose covered her mouth due to her fangs not retracting. " Water be nice. And sorry this is her first time on plane she's bit nervous. Do you have sleep masks by chance?" Finn asked patting Rose's hand. " Sure thing hun, and Miss there's also a bag in your front seat pocket in case you get bit air-sick. I'll fetch you guys water now." Finn flashed a smile quietly thanking her. " Rose when we take off and they give go away to walk freely go to the bathroom and wait for me." Kylo mumbled softly making sure nobody but them heard. " W-why? Those things are small and cramp you'll crush me in there!" Rose said now getting cranky. Kylo rolled his eyes and ignored Finn trying and failing to contain his laughter.

_Because the lady will think you're sick and me, or Finn if you prefer, will go in to let you feed off us.Or you can wait until we land in Alaska...up to you petals._

Rose looked at Kylo for a moment. She didn’t understand why they were being so nice and patient with her. Then again she never understood how Kylo could be friends with her knowing she was human back then. After her sister passed away, she had to sale her sister’s belongings for cash much to her discomfort. And then she saw Kylo at the pawn shop staring at an old Mickey Mouse dial turn phone statue. Next thing she knew he kept asking her to get him this and that. Covering the cost, buying her a new car, a small apartment.

” W-why are you doing this?”

” Because we’re friends, petals....friends help each other out.”

” Unlike our _masters_ we’re not gonna abandon you to figure this stuff out on your own. You’re family now, our family.”

Rose started crying feeling happy yet overwhelmed. “I-I can wait,,,honest.” Rose felt two soft kisses on her face. Fin held her hand squeezing it gently.

” We’ll be there before you know it. We’re going have so much fun, Rosie!”

***  
The time was 4:35pm in Alaska. Naturally, the sun would have been out but instead it was a full phone and stars. “ Wow....” Rose looked out the window amazed. “ So we can just run around all night long?” She asked stepping outside smelling all the elements. 

“ This is so cool I feel like running! A-and eating! I hear the river! Are we even near a river?”

Finn chuckled and Kylo couldn’t help but smile at Rose’s new found energy . “ Guys?” Rose looked seeing the vampires leaning on each other almost about to fall asleep.

” Sorry Rose. Usually we sleep during daytime...guest this isn’t exciting as I thought it would be,I’m sorry.”

” We took turns watching you but you’re just fine. *yawns* fuck I’m tried...”

Rose frowned as the taxi pulled up. “ We can go to sleep. It’s a whole month right?” She asked placing their things in the truck not feeling an inch sleepy.   
  
“ You still need to eat. Finny you rest and I’ll take her.” 

” No, Benny she needs both of us.”

” M-maybe I can go alone...?”

Finn and Kylo glanced at each other for a moment. “ We’ll have an answer when we get home.

Once at Finn’s cabin which was surprisingly very large and spacious. Three gathered inside to unpack and settle in. “ Can I go outside just for a little bit?” Rose asked sheepishly tugging on her scarf. “ Sure just stay in the woods.” Rose smiles rushing outside before Finn could object. “ She’ll be fine Finn. Not like she’ll be like your sister when she first turned..” Finn huffed dragging Kylo to the couch so they can finally sleep and cuddle together.

Rose sat in the snow watching family of deer nibbling in the grass. It was odd, she didn’t feel cold and the snow didn’t either. They didn’t even noticed she was mere inches away. Her fangs poked out wondering what animal blood tastes likes but she controlled herself not wanting to disturb them. Being a vampire wasn’t so bad. If she ever sees Finn’s **_sister_** again she’ll thank her....one day. Getting up, the deers looked at her and ran off down the snowy forest. She walked back home admiring the nature around her letting all 5 senses hit her. Entering the cabin, Kylo and Finn were on the couch sound asleep. Rose looked for a closet seeing a large quilt and placed it over the two. She found the fridge stocked with different blood bags and found one curious to what O- tasted like. She went to her room spotting an old radio turning it on.

***  
  
Finn woke up not sure how much time has passed. He looked at the clock that read 6am. “ Huh a whole day...” Finn slipped from Kylo grasp getting off the couch. He went to check in Rose surprised she wasn’t in their sleeping. Going back downstairs he went to the fridge seeing a note

_Lady named Jannah called so went to visit. Don’t worry I already ate. Sorry if the two O- were yours their very tasty. I’ll be back soon-_ _xoxo Rose_

” Should we go check in her?” Finn giggled feeling Kylo’s long hair tickling his neck. “ Hmm after breakfast.” Finn said pulling out two blood bags. “ And then?” Kylo whispered peppering Finn’s neck with light kisses. “ I guess a little quickie as well~” Kylo picked up Finn carrying them upstairs. Last thing they want is Rose to catch them or her guest if she’s chooses to bring one.

” Mpenzi?”

” Yes Finn?”

” I love you~”

” Me too.”

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending for the boys and their new vampire daughter/friend Rose!  
> Also Rose didn't eat Jannah in fact they're now best friends and maybe might be okay to have neighbors that are vampires ;)

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcomed


End file.
